Genie in a Bottle?
by Angel-Goddess
Summary: Heero finds a strange bottle while exploring part of Quatre's library, and decides to open it ...! Big mistake! (Usagi-centered)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

A/N Hm... I don't think it's a good thing that I started a new fic... -_sweatdrops_-

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Genie in a Bottle?  
**_Prologue_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Heero coughed repeatedly, eyes almost watering as he inhaled dust. The filthy white muck was everywhere, flying in the air everytime he touched something and clinging onto his clothes and making it turn greyish white. Why didn't Quatre's servants clean this part of the library? He thought they cleaned every inch of Quatre's mansion… well … maybe not Duo's room … but still! Heero grumbled something inaudible under his breath darkly, his prussian eyes were narrowed in slight annoyance, taking in every part of the dimly lit enclosed room that had no windows in it.

It was wierd how he had found this room. He had been browsing for a book at the very back shelves that rarely were ever used when he had come across a long red cloth that hung upon the wall like a normal tapestry-like decoration but there was something visibly bulking behind it, and being who he was, he had to check it out. It had turned out that there was a door behind it. A door that led to a junky, filthy room filled with useless books. He ran a hand through his wild chocolate brown hair absent-mindedly and was about to leave when a title of a book caught his attention.

_Mythical Creatures_. Odd. He didn't know that Quatre even owned such prepostrous books. Curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the book off the shelf roughly to take a closer look at it.

A dull 'thud' of ceramic hitting the carpet drew Heero's attention to it. He raised an eyebrow as it rolled slowly, coming to a stop only when it had hit his foot. Where the hell did that come from? He picked up the heavy vase-shaped bottle, inspecting it thoroughly.

It wasn't something you'd see everyday. It was mostly made out of expensive looking cream-coloured clay with small intricate designs – mostly moons, stars etc – engraved onto it. Eight different coloured jewels decorated the distance between the base and the neck of the bottle. A small silver crystal was deeply imbedded on the lid.

The dark-haired pilot resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was probably just another one of Quatre's 'precious' antiques. He promptly headed back to his room, bottle and book in hand.

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was 8:11PM, and Heero was in his room plainly staring at the book in slight interest. The book didn't have an author, publisher nor copyright information. It was unusual, if not suspicious. The funny thing was, half of it was a language that he couldn't make out. He didn't think it was a language he had ever heard, either.

A soft blue glow suddenly started emitting from the table where his treasured laptop was placed. Heero instinctively pulled out his gun, and pointed it at … the _bottle_? He frowned. Exactly ten seconds later, the red gem began to glow. Heero stood up, and walked over to the bottle. Was it some sort of night lamp or something? He was confused, but even though he was alone, he refused to show any emotions. Another ten seconds passed, and the green jewel started to glow just as brightly as the first two.

_What…?_ He sat in front of the bottle, interested. What was he to do with it? Hand it to Quatre and tell him not to leave his night lamps lying around everywhere?

Heero waited patiently. Forty seconds had already passed, and seven out of the nine stones were glowing brightly, illuminating the semi-dark room with various colours such as; Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Violet, Amber and Aqua. Dark green light soon started to pulse from the eighth stone.

Heero, whose curiosity had grown, pulled off the crystal that kept the bottle closed. The jewels' glow flickered off almost immediately. A thick white mist sprouted from the opening, blurring Heero's vision. It was so dense the he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

"_No_!" came a loud, disappointed and angry cry of a female.

Heero spun around quickly, dropping the bottle and pointing his gun at the unsuspected 'intruder'. Heero's grip on his gun faltered slightly, as he saw a beautiful blonde girl before him. Where did she come from? His eyes glanced briefly at the windows in his room. One of them were closed and locked whilethe other was only opened about an inch or so. She couldn't have slipped through his window and into his room. So how did she get here?

Long golden hair was pulled into a weird hairstyle, a bun on each side of her head, and her hair falling like streamers down to her ankles, giving her a somewhat childish look. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of cerulean-blue framed with long dark lashes, unmasked fury burned in their azure depths. Her skin was almost like a pale ivory in colour, she didn't look as though she had enough sun. She wore a white dress with had gold circles decorating the chest area. On both her wrists and neck was a golden band.

She was glaring at him angrily. "Why did you open it?" she hissed, clenching her fists.

Heero was taken aback but he matched her glare with his own. No one dared to speak to him that way and lived.Clicking his gun off safety, he said his infamous line. "Hn. Omae o korosu, who are you and who do you work for?"

She sniffed haughtily and turned her head away from him. Despite her cool, calm façade, her eyes showed disappointment and endless loneliness. "You can't kill me, mortal. My name's Usagi Tsukino, I originally wasn't working for anyone-" she eyed him distastefully. "-But now, I have to work for you."

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** Short, yes, I know, it's a prologue … Review if you want more.

I'm kind of thinking of a love triangle _if _I continue this story.**  
You're more than welcome to suggest pairings.**

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

Feedback concerning my writing style and skills are encouraged to help me improve.


	2. Heero's Genie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters that appear in this story. Sigh

A/N Whoa, this is the first time I've updated in … a **_looooooooong_** time!

**IMPORTANT:** If Usagi seems out of character at the moment, don't worry. She'll return to her normal character after she gets used to Heero's coldness.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Genie in a Bottle?  
_Chapter One_**  
_Heero's Genie_

By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Heero blinked, easily masking the surprise he was feeling. That wasn't exactly the response that he'd imagine to get. "What do you mean?" he demanded. His eyes narrowed and focused completely on the blonde.

She sweatdropped at him. _And Rei thought, _I _was dense!_ She thought indignantly. "I'm your very own personal genie!" she enlightened him.

Heero smirked. This woman was obviously crazy. Genies? Ha! He decided that maybe he should lead her on a bit before calling the mental institution. "Oh really? Do I get three wishes? How come you don't have a golden lamp that I have to rub to make you appear?" He interrogated her. He watched in hidden amusement as her face turned pale in fury.

"Master, who do you think I am!?" She cried, appalled. "The cartoon blue genie from Aladdin!?"

Heero squashed the temptation to roll his eyes as she glared at him with her piercing blue eyes. "…"

When Usagi got no response she crossed her arms. "Well, Master, I'm not one of those stereotyped blue genies. I can grant you as many wishes as you want-" She paused "-… but I can only grant a certain amount of wishes at a time then recharge my power during a full moon." Usagi watched her new master intently for any emotion, but she got none.

"I want a high velocity ITU V.90 _K9002flex_ data modem for my laptop." Heero ordered. Inwardly he smiled and patted himself on the back. This mad woman wouldn't be able to pull this one off. There was only one of those modems, and it was a prototype.

Usagi blinked at him in confusion. "…A what?" she asked, bewildered. He talked so fast!

"I want a high velocity ITU V.90 _K9002flex_ data modem for my laptop." He repeated, a smirk slowly appearing on his face as he stared back at her coldly.

Usagi clenched her fists. _He obviously doesn't think that I can grant his wish. Well, I'll give him a taste of this genie's power!_ She thought evilly. She snapped her fingers and a small yellowish wisp appeared on the table near Heero's laptop.

Heero flicked his eyes towards the coloured wisp, alarmed. He watched in concealed fascination as it cleared, revealing an exact copy of the modem he had been wishing to own for some time now. He flicked his prussian eyes to the blonde who was grinning at him smugly. "…" Heero grunted. _I'm not sure who's crazy anymore. Me, or that girl claiming to be a genie._

He walked over to the modem and ran hand across its surface. "Hn, It must be fake." He decided out loud. This crazy girl wasn't about to get the best of him! He connected it to his laptop with ease and turned it on.

Usagi glared at his back heatedly. Her new master clearly didn't have any faith in her, so why did he open the bottle? She could've been free if it wasn't for this cold teenager! For five thousand years she had been imprisoned in the bottle. Why couldn't the boy have waited for anotherten seconds? She could've been released!

Usagi fought the urge to cry. Once this boy discovers how great her powers could be, he may never let her go. And once he dies, she would have to be confined in the bottle once again for another five thousand years! Usagi flinched at the thought. _I don't think I can take any more of this … I feel so … alone._ She didn't realise she let out a soft whimper.

Heero's attention wavered from the laptop and he turned to the girl, noticing the crystalline tear that cascaded down her flawless skin. He decided to ignore it. It wasn't any of his business.

He scowled. The modem he had 'wished' for certainly was not fraud. As soon as he typed in an address, the data had loaded before he could even blink. Heero still refused to believe there really was a genie in his room … "Hn.". The blonde girl seemed to smirk at him - she had obviously started to realise that he was having trouble accepting the fact that genies existed.

He glared icily at her. Being trained to handle any sort of situation, he decided that he wouldhandle the situation with the 'utmost maturity and seriousness'. _Supposing she really _is_ a genie. What do I do?_ He thought suddenly. He ignored her as she tried to get his attention.

Usagi pouted, neglected. Her new 'master' was both mean and rude. _Other people would kill to have a genie at their command!_ She thought suspiciously. _Maybe he's plotting something evil?_ Usagi stopped the gasp that threatened to escape her throat in time. _Maybe he wants to take over the world!_

Usagi whimpered. Her new master didn't seem to be look very evil. _Anno_… _I take that back, _she thought dryly as he unexpectedly shot a nasty looking glare at her for no reason. She sat down on the floor, hugging her legs to her chest and making small circles on the carpet with her pointer finger. She had started to make small kittenish sounds without realising it. "Ne … my master is so mean … hidoi … what did I ever do?" she whinged quietly to herself.

Heero continued to ignore her. He closed his laptop and stretched himself. _Looks like I'll turn in early today._ He thought, casting an uncaring glance at the curled up blonde heap on his carpet. He casually covered himself with his blankets and turned off the lamp in the room.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Usagi was frustrated and grim. How dare he! He just completely ignored her as if she wasn't even there! "I'll show him!" she hissed under her breath as she sat on the roof of the prestigious mansion, staring up at the night sky filled with twinkling stars. The silver glow of the full moon illuminated even the dark areas, casting shadows. Usagi closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the breeze on her skin.

As the full moon bathed her pale form, she felt her power rise gradually. She smiled in satisfaction as she returned to her full power.

_It's been so long since I've been able to experience being in the real world. _She thought sadly. The night was so silent that she could hear the gentle rustle of the leaves and the crickets chirping. "Starting tomorrow … I'm going to make master's life a living hell …" she promised with a cheeky smile.

With a snap of her fingers and a puff of smoke, a chocolate cake appeared at her side. "Wai! Wai!" She giggled childishly as she took a large bite out of it.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Heero shot out of bed, feeling as if his heart was pumpinga hundredbeats per second. He had the oddest nightmare. He had dreamt that there was a genie claiming that she could grant his wishes. Heero turned to the table on the right hand side of the bed. He blinked in surprise when he saw a brand new modem. _I must be delusional._ He thought with a deep scowl.

He got up and opened the door, only to feel his heart stop.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Heero-sama!"

So it wasn't a dream after all … hang on a second. How the hell did she know his name!? He didn't even tell her!

-:-:-:-:-:-

**AN** Okay, there, finally updated…fine, so maybe I was a bit late in updating it! Short. I know, but hey, at least I updated! Come on, stop whinging about it, at least I got it out!

I'm not sure about the couples, although it seems to be leaning towards Usa/Heero right now.

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka

Onegai, review! I know there are so many readers that I don't hear from. It won't hurt to leave one little review!


	3. Odd Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters that appear in this story.

**A/N** Hm… time to update this story. Sorry for the long wait. More updates to my other stories will come too, now that I'm on holidays.

**IMPORTANT:** If Usagi seems out of character at the moment, don't worry. She'll return to her normal character after she gets used to Heero's coldness.

-:-:-:-:-:-  
**  
Genie in a Bottle?  
_Chapter Two_**  
_Odd Happenings  
_By Angel-Goddess

-:-:-:-:-:-

Heero glared at her and whipped out his gun instantly. Pointing the deadly mechanism at her head, he growled, "How do you know my name."

She looked distastefully at the gun, "A genie has to know her or his master's name, Heero-sama. Or would you prefer that I call you master?" she enquired, bowing low to him as a common nihon-jin would to the emperor.

She was currently dressed in pink overalls, a white top underneath it. On her feet were white ankle socks and lace-up pink runners. The golden bands on her neck and wrists were still there. She no longer looked as regal as last night. Heero also realised that the small crescent moon insignia on her forehead was gone.

He didn't say anything as he brushed past her as though she didn't even exist. Maybe giving her a cold shoulder would make her go away.

"Heero-sama! Master, wait for me!" She cried, bouncing lively after him.

Guess not. What would his fellow comrades say if they saw her? Heero's brow furrowed.

"Heero-sama, is there anything at all that I can get you?" she bubbled happily to him. On the outside, she was happy and polite, but in the inside … it was a different story. _Heero-sama is a bit of a jerk. He doesn't even appreciate my magical powers or me. My last master… _Usagi winced at the thought and stopped her train of thoughts.

He turned around quickly, startling her. "Go. Away." He punctuated his words to make them seem more threatening as he added his infamous glare. He smirked inwardly as he got the desired effect. She cowered in front of him and disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

He ran a hand through his dark hair. The problem was solved. Even if it _was _just temporary.

-:-

Usagi fumed and kicked a rock as she wandered around idly out in the courtyards of her master's large mansion. If he didn't want her around, then why did he bother opening the bottle? A soft growl escaped her throat. Her new master was so secretive and mysterious that Usagi couldn't help feeling intrigued. "Hmm… a good genie should know a lot about her master! I need to do some spying!"

She teleported herself back into the mansion, a quirky smile appearing on her face. With a quick snap of her fingers, her clothes turned into those of a stereotypical spy agents' black suit - only she was wearing a skirt. Matching black sunnies sat atop her nose a, giving her that extra 'professional' look.

"First mission, find out more about Heero-sama!" She announced to herself, pointing her finger up into the sky, her other hand on her waist. Silence.

She sweatdropped. "Needs some music…"

Instantly, a mini radio hovered next to her and started to play the soft mysterious James Bond song as she 'infiltrated' her new master's house.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Heero sipped his cup of coffee, his Prussian eyes staring into his laptop intently. Even though he appeared to be rather absorbed in his work, his mind continued to wonder back to last night's events. Did genie's even exist? What on earth was his troublesome genie doing right now? Was he just crazy?

"Hee-man! What's up? So early in the morning and here you are typing like there's no tomorrow!" Duo's voice, thick with sleep, echoed loudly through the silent kitchen area – disrupting Heero's peace. The slightly bleary eyed teen yawned widely and stretched his arms, not bothering to cover his mouth.

Heero didn't even spare his friend a single glance.

Duo raged through the cupboards for some food before sitting himself down in front of Heero with some milk, and a large bowl of cereal. "What were ya doin' in the library last night? You made quite a racket." Duo started, trying to get some conversation out of the quiet teen.

Heero glared at Duo, "What I do is none of your business." He stated evenly.

Duo looked more wide-awake at those words, "Geez, what's up your a-"

"MAXWELL!" An angry roar distinct came from upstairs, and you could clearly hear loud footsteps pounding overhead and later down the set of stairs nearby. A red-faced Wufei appeared at the door, arms akimbo. "Maxwell! What's your excuse for messing up the document office?" He shouted loudly as he stomped over to the confused boy and looked down at him in an intimidating way.

"What'cha talkin' 'bout? You can't just accuse me without proof!" Duo countered, scratching his head as he stared in wonder at the almost purple face of the short-tempered Chinese boy.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you?" Wufei hissed through his teeth making Duo sweatdrop and smirk as he watched tiny little bubbles boil in between the gaps Wufei's teeth.

Wufei grabbed hold of Duo's collar and started to drag the protesting boy upstairs. "You're the only one in the house who would make such a disgusting mess, Maxwell!"

"Why do you always blame me?"

Heero continued to type away as though nothing ever happened.

-:-

"There! See! Look at that mess!" Wufei roared, pointing into the document office as he glowered at Duo darkly.

Perplexity contorted Duo's face, "Wu-man, you're crazy. It's perfectly fine."

"What? You call tha-" Wufei peered into the room and looked bewildered. Not even five minutes ago, that room had been an absolute mess. Papers that contained top secret information about their Gundams and themselves had been littered all over the floor that you couldn't even take a step into the room without falling over. Books from shelves were on the floor, and the table had been littered with other important documents.

But now … it was sparkling clean! Not a single piece of paper was on the ground, the books were lined nicely on the shelves and the table was neatly organised from the small stack of papers to the pencil holders.

"Heh, Wu-man's going blind at a young age. Haha!" Duo snickered.

Wufei glared at him, "It's not funny Maxwell, this room looked like Cyclone Duo had just struck it only a few minutes ago! And I suspect _you _have something to do with it!"

"Wu-man, you need to unwind! Party, and be around lots of girls… then you won't be so crazy anymore!" Duo advised unwisely before realising that Wufei was not all that happy. "Uhh… see ya 'round buddy!" Duo quickly amended before sprinting off.

Wufei decided to get his revenge later. It wasn't worth the trouble early in the morning. He turned to look back at the office. How odd. Not even the servants could've fixed this room in less than a few minutes. It would an awful long time to clean up the mess… unless it was all stuffed into one drawer!

Suspiciously, he walked into the room and tried to open one of the drawers. It was locked. He frowned and tried the others. Locked as well.

Here in the document office, everything was always neatly organised and every single drawer was supposed to be locked so that no one could access the important documents. The windows were barred so no one could get in. Not to mention the glass was shatter proof.

His eyebrows knitted tightly in thought. He couldn't have just imagined it, could he? Wufei pursed his lips and gently tugged at the leaves of a small fern tree on the table before shaking his head. He sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He'll talk to Quatre about this.

A small puff of white smoke, and the pot plant on the desk changed into a form of a slender girl in black. "Whew! That was close!" She breathed. "Hehe, who would ever suspect a plant? Usagi, you're so clever!"

She had seen everything. Yes, that's right. Even pot plants had eyes. She had deviously watched as the dark-haired teen - whose shoulder length hair was tied into a tight ponytail – had dragged his braided, chestnut-haired friend to come look at the mess she had made. Usagi had watched with amusement as the boy with the long braid had ridiculed the baffled Chinese teen heartily as his cobalt blue eyes twinkled.

She sat down on the armchair and relaxed into its soft cushions. "So… this house is Quatre R. Winner's. Heero-sama's comrade. There are five of them living here, other than Quatre's maids, butlers and kitchen hands and they pilot something called Gundams to save the world. Hmm, it's a big job, 'saving the world'." She smiled to herself and crossed her legs as a bubble blower appeared in her hands and she blew into it. "Oh, Usagi, you're so very sneaky." She complimented herself as she watched the bubbles pop in the air with a satisfied grin.

"-mess everywhere."

The door's lock clicked, signalling that it was unlocked before it slowly started to turn.

Usagi's head lifted and she gasped before she snapped her fingers, and white mist covered her.

"I don't see anything wrong with the room, Wufei." A soft, patient voice gently floated through the air. Usagi couldn't see the speaker since she was behind the desk, but from the documents she had been reading, the boy with the kind voice must be the owner of the house. Quatre.

"That's exactly my point! It was a mes- hang on second. Wasn't there a small fern plant here on the desk?" Wufei asked, now extremely sceptical.

"No. There have never been any plants in the room." Quatre answered, confusion lacing his clear voice.

"And the chair! It wasn't facing that way before!" Wufei cried and he ran over to the other side of the table. "And _that _definitely was _not _here before." He shouted, pointing at the small stuffed white bunny sitting on the chair.

Quatre followed Wufei and looked down at the stuffed toy that seemingly sat comfortably on the large black armchair; its small beady eyes looking up at him innocently. What the… Maybe he needed glasses, he could've sword for a second there that the plushie had sweatdropped. "Well Wufei, I think you need a rest. Maybe you didn't get a very good sleep last night…"

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" Wufei insisted glaring at the platinum blonde boy with let out a short chuckle.

"I'm not saying you're crazy, Wufei. Just advising you to get some rest." Quatre benignly replied.

As the two continued to converse Usagi sighed mentally. _Come on, guys! I can't stay in this form forever! The fur is so hot!_ She should've left the room when she had the chance, she should've known that the suspicious teen would come back.

"We were taught to always be on the lookout for something out of ordinary, and _this_ is out of ordinary!" Wufei debated heatedly pointing at Usagi once again.

Quatre tried to hide an oncoming sigh, "How can a stuffed toy sitting down on an arm chair be out of ordinary?" he asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"It could be a bomb in disguise! Someone was in the room. I know it!" Wufei reasoned, trying to get the blonde boy to see his point of view.

"It can't be a bomb, Wufei! Look." Quatre started to reach for the small plushie.

"No! Don't touch it Quatre, you'll activate it! You have to handle it with tweezers!" A new cheery voice joined it jokingly.

"You stay out of this Maxwell!" Wufei shouted, his face started to turn red in anger and slight embarrassment. "That's not funny!"

"You seriously need to unwind, Wu-man! I mean, come on. You're paranoid. Just because we've encountered some minor trouble last night, you've been jumpy." Duo replied.

"Why you…!"

"That's enough. Wufei, just get some rest please. I'm not taking anyone's side, nor am I saying you're crazy, Wufei." Quatre mediated with utmost patience.

Wufei glared at Duo and the small toy on the chair before sighing and letting the subject go. "Alright, fine." He muttered, leaving the room mumbling about sly spies.

Duo stared after Wufei with a mock woeful look, "Wufei's losing it." He sighed dramatically.

Quatre frowned at his friend, "Duo, don't start." He sighed as he picked up the white bunny and both of them left the room.

-:-

_Ack! I've got to get awaaaay! _Usagi thought desperately as she stared at the ground that loomed in and out of her sight as the boy named Quatre held her by the waist and was swishing her backwards and forwards as he walked. It was starting to make her feel nauseous. It was like one of those theme park rides that won't stop!

Usagi squeezed her eyes shut so that she wouldn't have to look at the sickening sight of the quick moving ground. But she could still feel her body defy gravity and make her stomach tumble, turn and twist.

"Quatre, can I see the plushie?" Duo asked and got Usagi handed to him. "Hey, haha! Look, it's got Wufei-looking eyes!" Duo cackled loudly.

"What?"

"Look at its eyes!" Duo gasped as he continued to guffaw and point at the face of the bunny.

Quatre couldn't stop the slight smile that made its way to his face despite him trying to suppress it. The stuffed toy's eyes were only two horizontal lines. Something struck him. "That's funny, I could've sword it's eyes were open in the office." Quatre frowned.

Duo gave him a sidelong glace. "You're not going to do a Wufei on me now, are ya?" he asked slowly, a teasing smirk appearing on his lips.

Quatre shook his head, "Don't start, Duo. Don't start." _Hmm… maybe I need some rest too._ Quatre thought uneasily.

Duo started to laugh and push the toy into Quatre's face. "It's alive…! It's alive!"

Usagi resisted the urge to sweatdrop as she was squashed into Quatre's face several times. _Duo, you don't know how right you are._ She thought ironically.

"Duo, will you stop that?" Quatre sighed, pushing the toy away from his face.

"Heh, ok. Well, I'm gonna go change. See ya, Q-man!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Duo whistled and propped the white toy upon the very edge of his bed and grinned at it. "I think I'll call you… Wufei-da-second!" he decided and started to laugh again.

Usagi suppressed a sweatdrop and a sigh. Of _all _the names he could come up with… this must be one of the most unoriginal ones.

Duo let out a deep breath and wiped his eyes, "I crack myself up."

Usagi sweatdropped and she had to open her eyes for a second. There as no way she could've held it in.

Duo blinked several times. "Did you just… nah… haha!"

Usagi very slowly opened one eye to watch Duo so that she could make her escape.

He got up with a grin and turned side-on to the toy as he stretched and pulled off his black top in one movement to reveal a well-built chest. Walking over to his drawers, he bent down, the muscles of his six-pack rippling nicely. Usagi's eyes popped opened and widened a red hue immediately covering her face at the sight she was so graciously presented with.

_Oh, kami-sama. How can someone have such a perfect bod- Hey! What I thinking? I should be trying to make an escape!_ Usagi reprimanded herself. _Bad, _bad _Usagi!_

She closed her eyes and clapped her hand- err… paws together; the soft material that she was made of made no noise. White wisps of smoke appeared around her and she teleported outside.

Duo turned to look at the bed and was surprised to find the toy gone. "Huh? Wufei-da-second? Where are ya?" he cried in distress.

-:-:-:-:-:-

**A/N** Done! Finito! Sorry for the very late chapter. Ah, I had fun writing it! Review, please!  
**Pairings still undecided.**

Much Love,  
Angel-Goddess  
aka Tenshi-Megami

If you didn't like it, tell me _why_ so that I can improve. And if possible, give me tips on my writing. Eg, spelling, punctuation etc. Don't be afraid to tell me what you really think of it!


End file.
